Afraid?
by Empress Elf
Summary: Ed comes home for an upgrade and spend the night with Winry in his arms due to a thunderstorm. WinEd. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

They're new movie just came out in stores this week! Maybe I should buy it…

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters.

* * *

Ed pushed open the office door and stepped into the room, "you wanted to see me Mustang?"

He sighed and put away some papers, "I've noticed your steps are becoming uneven, your automail's not fitting you anymore?"

Ed just flopped down on one of the sofa's and shrugged, "it doesn't really bother me all that much."

"Yes, well… I'm giving you a week off to go home and get adjustments to your automail," and before Ed could object he added, "if you don't go, Hawkeye is going to nag me to death about it."

Ed couldn't help but laugh at this statement, he was pretty sure that Mustang was more worried about getting a bullet from his gun-happy co-worker.

"Alright I'll go, but do you think Al could stay here and continue his studies? I don't really feel like dragging him along."

Colonel Mustang (and yes that is how you spell it, I hate it when people spell it Kernel, reminds me of popcorn) leaned back in his chair and yawned lazily, "well I can't let you go on your own, someone's got to keep you out of trouble Full Metal."

"Then why don't you come along?"

Honestly, Colonel Mustang couldn't see why not, he had earned a vacation and was free to take it as long as the military didn't need him. So he shrugged and agreed, telling Ed to meet him at the train station in the morning.

Ed had been more than a little surprised to find Riza Hawkeye waiting at the train station as well, insisting that she come along to prevent Roy or Edward from doing anything stupid. It wasn't like either of them had a choice in the matter anyways.

      

Yet another wrench to the head. He fell over, temporarily unconscious.

"Took you long enough to decide to come home!" Shouted an angry, feminine voice that he knew all too well.

He immediately jumped up, "what's wrong with you! Are you trying to kill me!"

"Why should I bother? You're doing a good enough job of that as it is!"

Roy shifted uncomfortably, Riza was beside him just as uncomfotable, not all to sure as to whether or not he should interfere.

"Don't worry, they go on like this all the time," elderly Pinako reassured him, "why don't you come inside and put the bags in the guest room?" Smiling she led the way while Ed and Winry continued shouting back and forth, ending with the usual mocking of Ed's alchemy and Winry's obsession with mechanics.

Riza sat down on the bed that was separated from the rest by a screen and undid her uniform jacket, gazing absentmindedly out the window.

Roy moved to join her, "it really is beautiful out here isn't it?"

Riza smiled and agreed, tugging off her jacket and leaning against the wall, listening to the two teens that continued to yell at eachother.

Back with Ed and Winry, she had already come down from the balcony and was yelling into his face while he yelled back.

Suddenly, without warning, Winry threw herself at Ed in a hug, silencing him in mid-sentence.

"What are you hugging me for!"

Winry blushed but snuggled further into his chest, only just now realizing that he had become a few inches taller than her now, "I really missed you."

He blushed redder than his coat and shifted to his flesh leg, making him seem even taller, "I need some extensions, my automail doesn't fit anymore," he murmered nervously.

Winry pulled away and shook her head, her bang flowing from side to side, "figures. C'mon, lets go inside and get your measurements."

     

"Looks like there's going to be a storm tonight," Roy commented at the dinner table after they all heard a roll of thunder.

Ed didn't miss the small, almost invisible shudder Winry gave at the second, much louder, roll of thunder. _She's still afraid of storms?_

Riza tried to stifle a yawn, failing. So she excused herself from the table to go to bed, the rest of them soon following.

Ed walked down the hall to Winry's room first, just to say good-night before heading to his own bed in the spare room where his two escorts were probably already asleep.

"You sure you'll be alright on your own tonight?" Ed asked, halfway out the door.

Winry snuggled deeper under her bedcovers, "yes Ed, it's just a silly little storm."

He couldn't help but smile at the shivering pile of blankets that was his childhood friend, "okay, you know where to find me if you get too scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"Sure, good-night Winry," he stepped out of the room, just barely catching her good-night to him as he closed the door and headed for bed.

When he opened the door he was met by Roy Mustangs eyes watching him accusingly.

"So, said good-night to your girlfriend I suppose?" he asked humorously.

Ed walked over to his bed and shrugged out of his clothes till he was down to his undershirt and boxers, "she's not my girlfriend," he muttered in annoyance as he slid underneath the covers and stared up at the ceiling.

"Whatever," the Colonel rolled over, his back to Edward and quickly fell asleep, snoring gently.

Another loud clap of thunder and a brilliant flash of lightening.

Ed smirked. _Three, two, one…_

The door opened and faster than the lightening Winry was in his bed, shivering uncontrollably, clinging to him in terror.

"I thought you said you weren't scared?" He teased in a whisper. (and to save time, this entire conversation is in whispers unless otherwise indicated.)

Winry angrily pinched the flesh closest to her hand, giving him a rather nasty purple nurple.

"Hey!" he hissed angrily as he shoved her off of the bed, rubbing the bruised flesh, "what was that for?"

Winry crossed her arms, trying to look angry, but at that moment, another flash of lightening and clap of thunder shook the room and sent Winry right back into his arms.

Ed sighed, forgiving her and laying back with her snuggled in him arms, both of them blushing.

Roy, who was still very much awake, listened intently, his back to them still.

"We used to do this when we were little," Winry mumbled contentedly as she listened to his heart beat, calming her so that hers beat in unison.

He smiled, "yeah, whenever we stayed over you'd come running and jump into the bed. Absolutely terrified, suffocating me half the time."

"Storms scare me."

He stroked her hair soothingly, running his fingers through it and along her scalp, "I know."

Winry sighed under his ministrations, enjoying the feel of his fingers in her hair, he was so gentle sometimes, other times he was a complete pain.

"Ed?"

He yawned and gave her a squeeze of acknowledgement.

"Why don't you ever come back unless you need an upgrade or repairs?"

Roy's heart lurched with guilt at the wavering of her voice. He made a mental note to give Ed more chances to come home for visits.

Ed sighed and pulled her closer with the spare arm he was stuck wearing till his automail was ready.

"Winry… that's what happens when you're a dog of the military, you can't always go home when you want to."

Winry removed her head from his chest to look him in the eye, "do you ever really want to come home?"

Ed could see the tears threatening to fall and nodded, pushing her head back into his chest, "of course I do, I just don't get very many opportunities, and when I do, I don't notice them because I'm too focused on some mission or… the philosophers stone." The last bit he said so low that Roy had to strain his ears to hear.

Winry frowned and unknowingly ground her hips against his, causing a very uncomfortable reaction in him.

Ed cleared his throat a little, "don't do that," his voice was slightly strained.

Winry ground against him again by accident, "do what?"

"Nothing, the storm's stopped, why don't you go back to your room?" He desperately didn't need her finding out just how much his body liked the feel of her hips against his, or her large breasts pressed firmly against his chest.

Winry whimpered, "what if it starts up again?"

"Then come back when if it does."

His voice was even more strained than last time, "Ed? Are you okay?" she ground again when she shifted, suddenly feeling something very hard against her thigh. Realization kicking in she looked up at him, he was blushing even redder than he had that morning when she had hugged him. "Ed…" she pondered for a moment and came up with a rather pleasant idea, "wanna come back to my room with me?"

Ed's eyes widened but he nodded all too eagerly, getting up and following her to her room, her small hand wrapped around his.

* * *

Want me to continue and write the lemon? Then review and say so! Keep the flames to yourself, I'm too tired to deal with them… plus I have the hiccups right now... oh wait! They just went away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I just haven't been in the mood for writing lemons, plus I just hit another writer's block in my novel so I'm rather frustrated. I went to the chiropractors the other day and got my hip fixed, finally. But now I have to take it easy, so here I am stuck on the computer (not that I'm complaining or anything, I'd rather be taking a walk looking for some proper wood for more arrows… maybe I can find a good maple tree…).

And this whole chapter is the lemon. Everyone has been nagging me to write it.

* * *

Winry forcefully pushed Ed up against the door once it was closed, passionately kissing him.

In the beginning Ed was a little startled, firstly because she was so strong, and secondly because she was kissing him. But once the surprise wore away he kissed her back.

For a moment they just stood there, Winry kissing him heatedly, grinding her hips against his. Ed just decided to enjoy the ride, she was always very aggressive and he was rather enjoying this particular type of aggression.

While he had been busy thinking, something that he probably shouldn't have been doing at the time, she had somehow managed to dislodge him from the door and maneuvered them to the side of the bed. He had only become aware of this when she began to fiddle with the hem of his boxers.

He pulled away from her lips, "Winry do you think we're…"

She cut him off, taking the chance to get his undershirt over his head and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

"Going too fast? Nope." She replied hastily as she plastered her lips to his again, yanking on the hem of his boxers once more.

Suddenly Ed realized this wasn't very fair, he was now naked and she was still fully clothed. He only just realized she slept in her jumper and tube top. So, deciding to act on this epiphany, he pulled her tub top up and off of her torso, her breasts bouncing slightly as they were freed.

Using one hand to keep her head firmly in place, he flicked his tongue out to lick her lips, begging to be let in.

Ed could feel her hesitate and he considered pulling back but just as that thought entered his mind, her lips parted and allowed his tongue to venture inward. While he explored her mouth and massaging her soft tongue every so often, amazed that something so sharp could feel so soft, he reached down and unzipped the rest of her jumper, allowing it to fall to the floor.

He pulled away to look at her, knowingly giving her an eyeful as well. She was beautiful. He was rather surprised at the size of her breasts; they looked small when they were in the recess of her tube top. But he figured it squashed them a little when it was on. Her nipples stood out at attention when his eyes stopped on them, stifling a chuckle when he saw her blush before moving his eyes further downward. He had seen her small waist plenty of times, but seeing her bare like the way she was now made her even more enticing.

He couldn't help but smirk when his eyes moved down to her hips and came across black boxers, Winry never did seem like the panties type now that he thought about it, though she probably wore them when it was called for. But it didn't bother him, they seemed to stretch to accommodate her curved hips, her muscles rippled slightly when she shifted her legs. Before being pulled back into a kiss by his new lover, he managed to get a quick glimpse of her well-toned legs and slender ankles.

Winry had to control herself from giggling when she looked down at him and a rather adamant part of his body that seemed to twitch every few seconds. She could feel his eyes on her body and a blush formed on her face, collar, and the tops of her breasts. She had seen his chest and legs a million times; all she really wanted was to see the particular part of him.

Suddenly she felt the urge to kiss him again, reaching out and dragging his face back to hers before toppling them onto the bed. She couldn't suppress a moan when he used his flesh hand to cup and massage her breasts before tweaking the oversensitive nub.

Deciding he had had enough of her lips, he moved down to sample her unattended breast.

She almost cried out when he gently tugged on her nipple with his teeth. She could feel a large amount of heat pooling between her legs while her head tossed from side to side.

He suckled and nipped, mimicking the movements with his metallic hand on her opposite mound. He watched her writhe and moan beneath him through half-lidded eyes.

"Ed," she panted rather breathlessly, "don't make me wait anymore…"

He eagerly complied, resting himself between her legs, readying to enter her.

He was taking for too long for Winry's liking, so as soon as he was in position, she hooked her legs around his waist and forced him into herself with a painful gasp.

Ed nuzzled her neck and waited patiently, a little shocked by her bold movements but then had to remind himself once again that this was Winry and he should have expected such an act.

When she wriggled underneath him he took that as the signal to get moving. He adjusted his weight and braced his hands on either side of her head before pulling out and slamming back into her again, trying his best to set up a rhythm.

Winry cried out for him to go faster and harder, saying his name over and over as relentlessly pounded into her. Both of them trying very hard to be as quiet as possible.

It didn't take long for either of them to reach their climax and Ed collapsed next to her afterward.

He pulled her into his arms and sighed happily when she snuggled against his chest.

"Ed?"

He groaned, after that, all he wanted to really do was sleep.

"Ed I…I love you." She gave a soft kiss to his collar.

He smiled and pulled her up so he could kiss her, "I love you too Winry."

      

Roy raised a suggestive eyebrow to Ed when the two lovers entered the kitchen, both of them blushing after realizing everyone knew.

The rest of their stay there was without incident, minus a few wrenches to the head and a couple trips to a certain girls bedroom in the middle of the night.

* * *

I'm not really used to writing lemons seeing as I blush at even the thought of sex. I seriously need to get a boyfriend... and a life.

Keep the flames to yourself!


	3. Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated yet, I'm very stressed and thus my mind is occupied with other things (such as my ass-hole father). I do not know when I shall update though, hopefully when all of the craziness dies down. Basically the problem is we are poor and my father has cut off the child-support so never mind that we could hardly feed ourselves before, now my hamster is ill and we cannot afford a vet.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Empress Elf.


End file.
